Hearts Are Wild
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: Love can come at unexpected times in our lives.


Hearts Are Wild  
**Author:** TAshleyBilToriaCeacon_Love  
**Pairing(s):** Nick Newman and Jana Hawkes  
**Summary:** Love comes at unexpected times in our lives  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Own nothing but this story and the fantasy that is Niana  
**Author Notes:** "Luck of the Draw" & the "Odd Pairings" game is my reason for wanting to pair up these two on TV…A girl can fantasize, right? ENJOY! Also, Jana is a reporter/editor for Restless Style, and she has a good relationship with _both_ Kevin and Chloe, AND Nick & Jana had a brief affair but he doesn't remember it.

**xoxoxo**

He put the article down. "It needs more research."

"I'm not sure there's anything else I need to know."

He moved closer until he was standing scant inches of her, and she felt her breath catch in her throat. "Are you sure?" he murmured. "Because there are lots of things I need to remember about you."

Their sexually tinged banter was causing her skin to prickle with awareness. "Such as?" she whispered.

His hand came up to cup the side of her face, the pad of his thumb tracing over her lips. "Such as whether your skin was always so soft." He drew her closer and bent his head. "Such as whether your mouth was always as kissable as it looked," he whispered against her lips.

His mouth fit over hers expertly, and soon she was lost in the same sensation that had swirled between them that first night at his home.

She clung to him until he lifted his head and looked down at her, his eyes lingering on the deep _V_ created by her wraparound top. "I like what you're wearing tonight," he said in a low voice.

"I went shopping," she confessed. She'd finally nabbed some time and headed to the stores, determined to have something to wear for tonight that sent the right message. She hadn't spent too much time analyzing why it mattered so much what she wore.

"Very sophisticated."

"Maybe it's the emergence of the new Jana Hawkes," she joked.

"If it is, I'd be only too happy to help with the process in any way I can," he said seductively.

She felt a strange fluttering in her stomach. This dance of desire that they were engaged in was still new territory for her. "We were talking about the interview."

"Yes…and research."

"Are you trying to seduce me again?"

"If I am, is it working?" His gaze lingered on her chest, where her nipples pressed against the material of her top. "You seem kind of turned on."

"You're not really my type." Was she trying to convince him or herself? "Everyone that I've dated has had conservatively short hair." They'd also had non-desk jobs. A closet not full of business suits. _They hadn't been businessmen._

He laughed. "Learn to live dangerously." Did she dare? "And you're definitely my type," he teased. She looked at him disbelievingly. "Authentic," he clarified. "Fresh and natural and lovely."

She looked into his gorgeous blue eyes and felt her self-control slip, but she said, "For once, I'd like to think of you outside a haze of desire."

He laughed. "Why? Some people say the luckiest ones are those that never emerge from the haze." _Maybe he was right,_ she thought. Ever since the night at his house, a question had lingered: Who was that passionate woman who'd tangled the sheets with Nick Newman? An aberration? Or a part of herself that the sensible Jana Hawkes had kept bottled up, fearing to let loose? She wanted to find out, and Nick seemed all too willing to oblige her. He shifted closer at the same time that she took a tiny step toward him. She fit seamlessly into his embrace, and mouth met mouth.

**xoxoxo**

Jana felt Nick's hand fit over her breast and rub her nipple, bringing it to a peak and making her want him all the more. When his lips moved away from hers, he feathered kisses over her eyelids, along the side of her face, and down to the hollow of her throat. She tugged at his button-up shirt until it came free from where it was tucked into his jeans. He finally obliged her by yanking it over his head. Not waiting for an invitation, she trailed her fingertips over his chest, feeling his hard muscles flex under her touch. When he stilled abruptly and cursed, she raised her eyes to his. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't bring any protection."

"I have some."

"Why, Ms. Hawkes," he drawled, "were you planning to seduce me?"

She batted her eyelashes at him. "Not until tonight, but I happen to know there is some condoms in my roommate's bathroom. She's a better-safe-than-sorry kind of girl." Sure enough, Jana located an unopened pack in her roommate's bathroom cabinet. As she returned to her own bedroom, she thought she heard Nick humming. Walking into the room again, she discovered he'd lit some of the candles. The faint scent of roses hung in the air.

"Now, where were we?" he asked coming toward her. He took a foil packet from her hand and tossed it on the night table. He took her in his arms and kissed the corner of her mouth, pulling at the tie of her wraparound top until it came undone. Pushing the delicate material off her shoulders, he exposed her breasts, encased in a lacy bra. He looked up at her, his lips quirking. "I'll say this for you. You've got fantastic taste in lingerie."

She smiled, embarrassed. The truth was, she'd taken to heart Chloe's advice from the night of the masquerade ball: dress sexy and you'll feel sexy. So, she'd gone out and bought more sexy underwear. "It's a recent development."

"Well, hurray for small changes." He cupped her breasts and stroked them, arousing her.

"Nick…"

"Yeah?" _Take me. I've got to have you inside me._ She longed to give him the kind of sexy words that he'd whispered to her on the first night they'd made love, but she found she couldn't speak. "What do you want, Jana?" he asked, his voice low and seductive. "Tell me."

"Kiss my breasts."

"Mmm," he said, his eyes hooded. "Kiss them? You mean like this?" He bent and place open-mouthed kisses at the cleavage revealed by her bra. "Is that what you want?"

"No," she said, her voice tinged with frustration. He knew what she wanted.

He seemed to pretend to consider. "No?" All at once, she knew what she had to do. Two could play at this game. He was teasing her, and suddenly there was every reason to shed her inhibitions. Keeping her eyes on his, she took a step back. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Nowhere," she said seductively. "Why don't you have a seat, Nick?" His eyes widened a fraction, but he sat down on the bed. "Comfortable?" she asked as she went to the bedside lamp and dimmed the lighting.

"Yeah."

"I hope you like jazz," she said as she turned on soft music. "Some people say it puts them in the mood. Do you agree?"

"Come here and find out." A thrill coursed through her at his words. She moved toward him, and, while she did so, she unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor. Reaching him, she pushed him back against the bed until he rested on his elbows, and then she straddled him. His face registered surprise and then delight. "Now that you've got me, what are you going to do with me?"

She bent and kissed him, deeply and languorously. When she pulled back, she said, "Kiss me." She gazed into his eyes. "I want you to kiss my breasts. I want you do all those wonderfully erotic things that you did that night in your living room."

He sat up. "With pleasure." She guided him to her and when his mouth closed over her breasts, she sighed, her fingers tangling in his hair and her eyes fluttering shut. He played first with one breast and then with the other, until she thought she couldn't stand any more. Clasping her, he tumbled her down onto the bed and came down beside her, his leg wedged between the two of hers. She could feel his erection pressing into her hip. He kissed her, making love to her with his mouth, his hands caressing her while hers stole up and down his arms, playing over hard muscles. When the air between them had become charged to a fever pitch and they were both breathing deeply, he levered himself off the bed.

He stripped the remaining clothes from her and then shed his own jeans and shoes. She surveyed him unabashedly. He was aroused and gorgeous. "Feel free to touch," he said. She wanted to. She sat up and reached out, taking his erection in her hand and stroking him. He closed his eyes, his breathing becoming deep and harsh. When he groaned, she bent and took him in her mouth. "Ah, Jana," he sighed, his voice throaty.

She'd never felt so powerful and sexy. When she finally pulled away, Nick came down beside her on the bed, a helpless laugh escaping him. "Wow. That felt good." She smiled at him, suddenly a bit shy.

He looked at her closely. "What's this? Embarrassment from my seductress?" He cocked his head. "Maybe I should really give you something to blush about." Moving over her, he kissed and stroked his way down her body, leaving her hot and aroused and wanting. When he reached her inner thighs, she moaned and tried to clamp them shut. "Shh," he soothed. He took his time until his questing mouth went to the very core of her, which was warm and wet and wanting him. Jana felt the world close around her like a warm cocoon. There was only Nick and the wonderful things that he was doing to her…until the universe exploded behind her eyes and she shook with ripples of pleasure. When she finally returned to earth, she heard the sound of ripping foil, and then Nick was beside her again, taking her into his arms. He held her and kissed her, and this time his entry was smooth and uninterrupted, though he seemed to go slowly to give her time to adjust to him. Once she was inside her, he rolled over so that she lay on top of him. She looked down at him in surprise, the curtain of her hair shielding them from their surroundings. "Take me where you want to go, Jana," he said huskily. "You're in control." She hesitated for a second, then moved experimentally. His responding groan was all the encouragement she needed.

She let him guide her in setting up a rhythm, following him as he quickened the pace. She watched as his eyes closed and his muscles became taut, his face tensing with pleasure. She closed her eyes, too, concentrating on the pleasure building between them. When her climax came, she gasped, spasmed and then stilled as Nick grasped her hips and thrust into her. Nick groaned and, a split second later, joined her in going over the edge to sweet oblivion. She fell against him then, and he held her. "Ah, Jana, you do it for me every time," he said, stroking her hair. "You are so passionate."

"I've never thought of myself as passionate," she said, her voice muffled against his shoulder.

"You're kidding."

She shook her head, then raised it to look at him. "Kevin and I never shared much passion."

He shook his head. "Well, take it from me. You're one of the most responsive women I've ever met. I just can't believe you reined in your passion this long."

**FIN.**


End file.
